The present invention relates to a hinge for furniture of the single-pin type called xe2x80x9cframexe2x80x9d.
In particular, the invention relates to an innovative frame hinge structure enabling a precise and easy position adjustment in two or, advantageously, three main directions.
For furniture built with a system involving a bearing face frame (widely spread on the American market), single-pin hinges with high adjustment capabilities are increasingly more requested on the market. A problem in offering a complex adjustment in hinges of the frame type is represented by the increased sizes of the frame brought about thereby. In fact, the xe2x80x9cframexe2x80x9d construction for furniture already gives rise to an important clearance reduction in the piece of furniture so that achievement of a minimum bulkiness of the hinges within the piece of furniture itself becomes of importance.
This is in conflict with the desire of offering a high and accurate degree of adjustment of the hinge preferably in all the three orthogonal space directions. Hinges have been proposed which have a hinge arm fastened to the base upon interposition of an adjusting screw enabling sliding of the arm with respect to the base. This however supplies adjustment in a single direction and does not at all solve the problem of obtaining further adjustment without increasing the hinge sizes too much.
It is a general aim of the present invention to obviate the above mentioned drawbacks by providing a single-pin hinge of the frame type having high capabilities of accurate adjustment while keeping the hinge bulkiness small.
In view of the above aim, in accordance with the invention a single-pin hinge for furniture has been conceived which comprises a base and a fastening bowl designed to be secured to two parts of the piece of furniture to be hinged on each other around an axis, to the bowl being pivotally mounted, in accordance with said axis, one end of an arm having a rectilinear opposite end and an L-shaped connecting element having a first and a second opposite extremities, the first extremity of the xe2x80x9cLxe2x80x9d being constrained to slide in a direction parallel to its extension on said base, said rectilinear opposite end of the arm being constrained to slide in a direction parallel to its extension on the second xe2x80x9cLxe2x80x9d extremity, first rotating means being disposed between the first xe2x80x9cLxe2x80x9d extremity and the base for adjustment of the mutual position of same in their sliding direction and second rotating means being disposed between the second xe2x80x9cLxe2x80x9d extremity and the rectilinear arm end for adjustment of the mutual position of same in their sliding direction, the first and second rotating means having rotation axes parallel to each other.